Moltergeist
"Some say that monster's the one causing fires to start on this planet. No one knows what it looks like, but if they did, then they would be burned alive without even without seeing it! It probably predicts who comes to its territory by vision..." ''-Fire Inferno, on Planet Magmanimous.'' Moltergeist is a boss that Gregory encounters on Planet Magmanimous, one of the hottest planets in the galaxy. He is said to be a monster, or in this case, a mean spirit who can control any type of fire at will. It was said that Planet Magmanimous one time used to be a subtle planet called Planet Lushous, which was full of flourishing life and people that inhabited it until Moltergeist came and burned the planet, forcing every living being to evacuate to another planet, and turned it into a boiling wasteland. When defeated, the land reverts itself back to normal, as if the fires never happened. Physical Appearance Moltergeist appears as a poltergeist whose head is on fire, making the face appear as light brown, with fiery orange eyes. His hands are also made of flames, suggesting that he is formed from the fires. His coat is mostly made of ash, colored black while they're not on fire. While on fire, the coat turns from black to brown, as if the coat itself comes to life. Origin of Name Moltergeist's name comes from the combination of the words molten lava, and a poltergeist, an angry spirit that causes troublesome paranormal activity such as moving objects. Overview Before Boss Stage When Gregory reaches the fourth stage of Planet Magmanimous, the lava begins rising, and some of the flying magma follows Gregory, forcing him to run from it. At this point, Fire suggests that Moltergeist is behind the moving lava and magma, and with quick vision, alerts Gregory in time to dodge the moving tower of lava. After the lava passes, the activity stops, and Gregory can freely move to the next stage, which is the boss stage. During Boss Stage When Gregory enters Moltergeist's boss stage, Gregory meets up with Ice, who takes a break from rebuilding his homeland to help him with the Ice Ability Orb, allowing Gregory to become Ice Gregory. Ice explains to Gregory that his power has gotten stronger over a year of his absence, and with him and Water together, they combined their powers in the orb to allow Gregory to freeze fire enemies, put out fire, and act as a shield to repel fire attacks. Ice also says that should Gregory lose the powerup from taking a certain amount of damage, he can pick up more during the battle with Moltergeist. When Gregory receives the powerup from him, Gregory warps into Moltergeist's arena. However, Moltergeist will not come out unless Gregory steps on the middle rocky platform. Whilst doing so, Moltergeist comes out from the lava fall farther back in the stage, then moves in the lava, and appears behind Gregory, startling him completely. Moltergeist then roars fiercely, starting the battle. Attacks Moltergeist will attack Gregory while in the air by controlling flames or heat from the lava, which turn into fireballs by his own mind, then launches them at him, which explode once they land. Gregory must dodge the fireballs by moving to different platforms, for they can do some damage. He also cannot step where the fireball blew up at, as the burning flames from the spot will minimally damage him. When only one spot remains cool aside from where Moltergeist is, he will create a bigger fireball, except Gregory must bounce it back. While bouncing it back, the color of the fireball changes. Since Moltergeist is made of fire, the ball turns orange as he hits it, whereas once Gregory hits the fireball, it turns light blue, acting as a snowball. The number of times the fireball has to be bounced back increases as Moltergeist takes damage. Once Gregory knocks the ball back enough, Moltergeist will be hit, putting his flaming body out, causing him to land, and making him vulnerable to attacks for twelve seconds. However, if Gregory cannot successfully knock the ball back, he takes damage, and the flaming spots disappear, repeating the cycle. At a certain amount of damage, Moltergeist's attacks change, with flying magma to add the difficulty. He also can control the amount of lava to send Gregory's way, leaving a trail of magma on the platform. Before Gregory reaches the last platform, Moltergeist sends a fast towering lava, which Gregory's icy shield comes into play. When timed right, the shield freezes the magma for five seconds, allowing Gregory to move to the last platform, where Moltergeist repeats the same cycle as the first time but with a twist. When Moltergeist is close to being defeated, the fireball attack changes. For the last knockback, Moltergeist adds more power to the ball, causing it to grow bigger, and sends it towards Gregory. Gregory must hit the ball three times before knocking it back with full force. The ball also deals more damage depending on who hit it. If Gregory gets hit by the fireball, his health will fall rapidly to red, which Moltergeist takes advantage of by simply heading towards him and touching him. If Moltergeist gets hit by the snowball, he will become vulnerable to attacks more longer than before, which is usually thirty seconds. After enough hits, Moltergeist is defeated, and flies up while on fire, but starts melting down in pain, burning the coat he wore to nothingness, along with the vanishing of his hands, and the flames from his head cools off, turning into a burned, lifeless skeleton head that drops in front of Gregory, with the eyes sizzling out the flames. Gregory can then pick up the Grand Pillowstar that Moltergeist hid behind the lava fall (now waterfall) from the center of the stage to finish the stage. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory: Treasures in Space Category:GX Mode Bosses Category:Pyros Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Demons Category:Legends